


A Strange Encounter

by Daily_Smiles, Spookyeva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comedy I guess, Cute, Random Encounters, Short One Shot, i still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Smiles/pseuds/Daily_Smiles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookyeva/pseuds/Spookyeva
Summary: This the last one and is from another friend. I know it is a very short one, but that was what they wrote.I hope you enjoy your Halloween : D





	A Strange Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This the last one and is from another friend. I know it is a very short one, but that was what they wrote.
> 
> I hope you enjoy your Halloween : D

 

The sun was out and there were no clouds in the sky. What a beautiful day. The Central Park was full because it was sunday. There were kids playing and theirs moms were talking with each other about random things.

 

I was only there to walk my cat named Lucky while watching my brother play. Lucky is big orange cat with bright green eyes. Daniel ,my brother, is only ten years old and he has short brown hair.

 

Suddenly Lucky run away and I went after him. He was so fast that I lost him. I stopped in a corner because I was losing my breath. When I look up I had the privilege to see the most beautiful man in the world. He had black hair and eyes like emeralds…. Wait a minute is that Lucky? The man notices my intense gaze towards Lucky and walks to me.

 

“I think this belongs to you.”

 

“Y-Yes! I am sorry. I hope he didn't bother you.” I look at the ground because he was still looking at me and I couldn’t look at him without blushing.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I just found him while I was doing my daily walk.” he said “Now if you will excuse me I will like to keep doing my walk.” he smiled.

 

So after that we both go down our ways separately. I went home with my cat and thought about what happened at the park. When suddenly…… I remembered.  

 

“Oh no!!!...........I forgot my brother at the park” I yelled in panic for leaving that idiot alone in the park. God knows what he must be doing now.


End file.
